


Precious Jewels

by Selkiessong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Rainbow Babies, Viserion is Dany's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: After the daughter she's hoping to adopt manages to trip and fall, Dany listens while she talks with the social worker. It's oddly intimidating to have your fate in such tiny hands."The most precious jewels you'll ever have around your neck are the arms of your children." Cardinal Mermillod





	Precious Jewels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts), [sparkles59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkles59/gifts).



> Rissa=Viserion
> 
> It's not a major plot point, but Rissa is affected by albinism (OCA Type 1)

   “An’ they didn’t know the rule about putting your toys away, so I tripped and I got a big boo-boo.” Dany heard Rissa’s high little voice say clearly, “An’ the doctor used Crazy-Glue to put my skin together so I’ll only have a teeny tiny little scar.”

   “That’s so cool.” the new social worker, Alessandra “call me Sansa” sounded properly in awe of her little girl’s medical knowledge. “I have a friend who needed his skin put back together, but he didn’t get Crazy-Glue.”

   “You should tell the doctor,” Rissa said with all the gravity of someone who had just turned five and three-quarters. “Maybe he didn’t know.”

   “Maybe. Can you bring your Mommy in now?”

   “Mommy, Mommy,” Rissa chirped, opening the door, “look, it’s Ariel.”

   “I like Disney too,” Sansa said with a conspiratorial smile. Dany supposed she did look a bit like Ariel with her long red hair and seashell necklace. She just wished she knew if Rissa’s Disney obsession was a point for or against her parenting. “Who’s your favorite?”

    “Rapunzel! When I was in the baby shelter-that’s like a dog shelter for babies- “Risa explained seriously and Dany resigned herself to dying of mortification, “I didn’t know who my parents were. Then Mommy came to visit. She said she knew right away that she was supposed to be my Mommy and I was going to be her rainbow baby.”

   “And how do you like living with your Mommy?”

   Dany held her breath. This was it.

   “I love my Mommy and Daddy. They’re nice ‘cept when they make me eat string beans. Those are yucky.”

   “I didn’t like string beans either when I was little.” Dany distinctly saw Sansa bite back a smile. “I thought they were too mushy.”

   “Exacatally,” Rissa nodded vigorously, pleased to find an ally. “But they’re the best Mommy and Daddy in the whole wide world.”

   “And what about you Mommy,” Sansa fixed her bright eyes on the two of them where Rissa had found her way onto her lap, and Dany gulped. Why, oh why had she told Jon she would come herself? Oh right, Jon had chronic foot in mouth disease. Like a dog shelter for babies indeed.

   “I love Rissa.” _My daughter. Mine. Child of my heart. Blood of my soul._ Her daughter who was mocked as a witch would not only grow with her, she would _thrive_.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone like this verse? I'm playing around with different ideas, so I'd appreciate feedback :)


End file.
